


06

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [6]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of a D/s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	06

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2004 I participated in a vague sort of meme going around LJ, where people could request ficlets, specifying a pairing/character, and either a scenario, a couple of words, or an idea. There are 33 altogether, across five or six different fandoms (including crossovers), and ranging in rating from G to NC-17.

for silveryscrape

He's a lean, hard presence at your back, and your fingers curl into your palms with the desire to reach back, to touch. You won't, because you can't. Your arms are stretched up and out in a mimicry of supplication, bound with long twists of leather secured to heavy posts. You're naked, kneeling, bound in place for his pleasure-whatever form that pleasure takes.

"So pretty," his whisper ripples through you, one word at a time as his fingers tease gently down your spine. Droplets of sweat formed where he pressed against you; cool air sweeps between you now that he's pulled away a fraction. "Is it hard, holding this position, Chris?" The words are fire moving slowly, hotly through you. His fingers are spikes of heat, swirling around and up and down, moving around to caress your chest. You tremble when he licks over your ear. "Tell me what you're thinking. I want to know."

"I'd do anything for you," you blurt out, the words rushing past your lips before you can stop them. "I want everything from you." Pain, pleasure, security, love, comfort. You want them all, need them all, he gives them all.

"I know." His voice is warm - amusement, love, desire. He pinches your nipples roughly until you moan, then dips lower, fingers ruffling through the dark hair on your chest, on your belly. Your cock is swollen, the head dark red and slick from hours of teasing and foreplay. Teasing and torture are synonymous when JC's in a playful mood, and you've been grateful several times tonight for the cockring that binds you. You're allowed to feel the orgasm, but not allowed to come until he wants you to. His fingernails bite into the sensitive, delicate skin of your cock. "Do you remember the last time?"

A powerful sense memory, and your mouth goes dry thinking of it. You swallow roughly, lick your lips before answering. Heat coils in your belly with the memory, of you tied up on the bed, bound and gagged as he worked you over with a cat, then a crop, you shuddering from the sensations of the beatings and then again when JC touched over each mark, pressing and stroking until you couldn't hold back any longer, arching and crying out his name as you came.

"I'm going to do that to you again, Chris. I'm going to mark you, slowly, so you feel each one." He scrapes his fingernails over your thighs, pressing tightly against you. His breath is hot against your ear, the words hotter as they slide inside you, wind their way through you. "Afterward, when you're hot and aching, and can't separate the pain from the pleasure, I'm going to fuck you, just as slowly. Slow and easy, so you feel it each time my dick slides into you."

He wraps his hand around your aching erection and strokes once, bites your neck gently. "And you'll come for me as many times as I tell you to, won't you?"

You whimper softly, trying to form the words, to make your mouth work. It comes out as a whisper, hoarse and tight. "Yes."

He bites you again, strokes once more, fingers squeezing downward. You can't process the snap release of the cockring as more than absence of pressure before he growls, "Give me the first one."

Your entire body explodes, fire spreading through you, consuming you.

~fin~


End file.
